


Enter Name

by Glitched_Out



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, My OC - Freeform, just wanted to put this out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Out/pseuds/Glitched_Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the short description of my troll OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to show the world. Helena is a little shit so I'm warning you but she's a lot like me so yay!

Your name is Helena Elvade. Flowing through your veins is nearly the richest blood the hemospectrum has to offer, violet. As such, you are a Seadweller, a sub- race of troll distinct from the commoners by mutation and habitat, a caste which rules over the entire species. Ruling, in fact, is just what you aim to do. You have a strong desire to rule over your home planet as Empress and cull all who need to be culled which include landwellers and lowbloods. You were raised to believe that seadwellers were better than everyone and that they were the only ones that rule. So being, you are royalty and take great pride in it and you aren't afraid to show it. Ever since you were a grub, you have been practicing being superior to all around you and making them all feel inferior and submissive. And though it's obvious you haven't mastered it yet, you feel you do a pretty decent job. Some say you are conceited and snobby but they just don't understand the ways of royalty. You hold a fascination for hoofbeasts and anything relating to them. You have collected a large number of hoofbeast knick knacks over the sweeps and have them all over your respite block. Hoofbeasts dominate most of your thoughts, besides ruling over Alternia, of course. You tend to obsess over things easily and another of your obsessions is magic, which you wholeheartedly believe is real, despite what others say. You also like using sign language, which, being deaf, is very convenient for you. You have been deaf for most of your life and the time before was very fleeting. You have learned to read lips very well and have been working on your speech for a long time. You talk in a vvery odd wwavvy soundin accent a little louder than wwould usually be accepted.


End file.
